Lovely Gifts/Script
Part 1: Reunion Before Battle * Conrad: Happy Day of Devotion, Anthiese! This is for you. * Celica: Oh, thank you, Conrad! Oh my... These were my favorite sweets when I was a child. You remembered that all this time? * Conrad: How could I forget? I poured my heart and soul into making them. I wanted them perfect. I hope they're good. Shall we...try some? Oh, what am I thinking—we need some tea! Wait right here. * Celica: That's fi—hey, wait! Oh, my dear brother... Always busying yourself with something. * Alm: ... * Celica: Oh! Hello, Alm. Is something the matter? You have a look about you... * Alm: I was just thinking how lucky you are...to have such a caring older brother, I mean. * Celica: I see... * Alm: At times like these, I can't help but reflect on the deaths of both Berkut and Emperor Rudolf... And how painful it is to be left alone, the last of my kin. * Celica: Hm... I understand why you feel that way, but this world is different. You met Prince Berkut here, didn't you? Who's to say the same can't happen with Emperor Rudolf? * Rudolf: Alm... My son. * Alm: E-Emperor Rudolf?! Th-this...this... How could— What are you— * Celica: By the goddess! What was I just saying, Alm? It's a Day of Devotion wish come true! * Alm: I, uh...I'm not sure what to say... * Rudolf: Here. This is for you. * Alm: I don't understand. What is it? * Rudolf: I am told people give their loved ones gifts during the Day of Devotion. So, this gift is for you. * Alm: Oh! R-right! Of course... Er, thank you, E-Emperor Rudol— Fath— Your Excellency... * Rudolf: You are most welcome. Now, I must find Berkut. He's sure to be offended if others are getting gifts before him... * Alm: Oh...right... Er, hey—wait! * Celica: He certainly is a man of singular focus. Are you going after him? * Alm: Ugh, I haven't changed a bit... Even with him right here in front of me, I still couldn't say the things I want to tell him... * Celica: What matters is that he's here. You don't need to rush. Take all the time you need. You are father and son. He will surely understand if you speak from your heart. * Alm: Hm. I suppose you're right. I will keep trying. Thank you, Celica. (Scene transition) * Faye: Look at these heart-shaped candies! Which do you think Alm would like most, the pink ones or the red ones? * Conrad: Tough to say... The ones shaped like bunnies are cute too. And the ones shaped like flowers as well... Hmm... * Silque: Faye! Our opponents have arrived! Wait... Conrad? What are you doing here? Faye and I were just doing some shopping... * Conrad: Ah! Well, I overheard you talking about a shop with cute candies, and I just had to see them for myself! Now, which of these would be the most perfect gift for Anthiese... * Silque: Shopping will have wait. We have opponents to face! After Battle * Faye: Phew... What a day. We got quite a bit of shopping done, didn't we? * Conrad: Yes! I had a blast! Hang on... I don't think I've gone into that shop yet... Let's take a look! * Silque: Slow down, you two! ...Hey! ...Faye! Conraaaad! Part 2: An Awkward Attempt Before Battle * Celica: I hear the prize for victory in this tournament is quite wonderful... Shall we find out for ourselves? * Alm: I suppose... * Celica: Come now... Cheer up! After all, with the Emperor of Rigel on our side, there's no way we can lose! Isn't that right, Your Excellency? * Rudolf: Indeed. * Celica: Oh! And there our opponents are now. What perfect timing! Let's get started, shall we? After Battle * Rudolf: They're putting up quite the fight. Perhaps we ought to regroup. * Alm: Ugh... I can't believe this. I must look like such a weakling. He is surely disappointed beyond words... * Celica: Alm, please. No good will come of that kind of thinking. I'm sure we'll make our comeback—you'll see! Goddess, grant me patience... Part 3: Heart-to-Heart Before Battle * Alm: If this contest is one of compassion, I won't lose to anyone! Especially on the Day of Devotion! * Celica: Mother Mila, please help Alm find the courage and confidence he needs to reveal what lies in his heart... * Rudolf: ...Let us begin. * Faye: Aw! I'm not done giving Alm all his gifts yet though... Let's make this quick so we can get back to it! * Silque: Please allow me to help you all as well, to thank you for the work you all do every day. * Conrad: And I've got to put my best foot forward—for Anthiese! Come on, everyone. Let's go! After Battle * Rudolf: It will soon be time for this festival to come to a close... * Alm: Um...Your Excellency? * Rudolf: Yes, Alm? What is it? * Alm: I wanted to give you these flowers... as a way of thanking you for the gift you gave me, that is. * Celica: We picked them out together. Would you do us the honor of accepting them, Your Excellency? * Rudolf: A gift from my son...and the princess of Zofia? Thank you, Alm...and you, Anthiese. It would be my honor to accept this gesture of kindness from you two. * Alm: Great! Oh, and, uh...I have a lot I want to ask you. I was hoping we could...talk? If it's not too much trouble, I mean. And it doesn't have to be a long talk or anything. I was just thinking, y'kn— * Rudolf: I would be glad to have such an opportunity. After all, I have much to tell you, and little wish to hurry. * Alm: R-really? I mean...great! I've had these questions for so long, I can hardly wait, Father! * Rudolf: I believe it. We have much to catch up on, you and I... * Celica: I'm so happy you two have been able to connect thanks to this year's festival! Now, if you'll excuse me... * Alm: Huh? You're leaving, Celica? * Celica: I can't very well intrude on a private father–son conversation, now can I? * Alm: Of course you can! Besides, without you, I'd be too busy stammering to have gotten this far! * Celica: Oh, Alm... One of these days, you're going to have to start acting your age. * Rudolf: Oho-ho-hahaha! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts